Tale of Two Warriors
by LadyDovahkiin
Summary: Hello Everyone, this story is about how Adalon and Serana try to defeat Harkon, but what happens if they fall head over heels for one another? Will it get in the way or killing Harkon? Or will something bad happen before they even make it to Harkon? Read and Find Out! My first Skyrim story.. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

_Tale of two Warriors._

_**Ayee. This is a Skyrim/ElderScrolls series story. Hope you enjoy! My first Skyrim story btw.. **_

Serana P.O.V~

So. I'm in this dark ass coffin thingy. I hate it. I've just woken up and it's dark. I mean, i can see. Duh, i'm a vampire. It's so... quiet to. I wonder if anyone except my Father and Mother know i'm here...

Adalon P.O.V~

I rummage through the Master Vampire who just got killed by his own Frostbite Spider. Hah. After i killed the spider, everything was just smooth and going along. I push open the iron doors and hear voices down below the balcony. Damn, whoever it is is talking very loudly. I crouch down the stairs and see two or three people standing over a half-naked dead guy. Great first-impression. Edging close to the wall, my foot carelessly hits a rock, it rolls across the slanted floor and bumps into the first guy's foot. He whips around and points at me;

" Your going to die by my hand! "

He rushes at me with his partner and swings wildly. I casually hit him with my shield and knock his brains out with my axe. His partner stops and drops his weapon. He holds up his hands and cowers.

" Mercy! Mercy! I cannot best you! "

I burst into laughter and kill him with one hit. I throw him aside off my weapon and head toward the center where it looks like a lever or something is in the middle. Small pillars stand around the outside in odd orders with purple glowing around them. I see they can be pushed around fairly easily. I push against one and it slides like a crazy man to the end of the row, it lights with bright purple fire and a glow leads to the next one. I follow all of these and push them around till the button in the middle pops up. I put my hand over the top of the button to see if it's going to do anything weird and a knife shoots up through my hand. I scream out and the knife goes back down inside, dripping with my blood everywhere.

" What the hell was that?! " I stare blankly at the podium holding my bleeding, aching hand. I wrap a piece of cloth around it from my pack tightly and suck it up. I see a door to the right of the room and start walking toward it. Suddenly, the ground starts to shake and a big block rises out of the ground where the podium was. Stepping behind the other big pillars that hold up this place, I watch a door open on the big rock thing. A woman falls out but catches herself. I peek out from behind the pillar. " Um.. Who.. are you? " her glowing eyes dart to mine and rest there for a minute.

" I'm Serana.. and you? "

She puts a hand on her hip and tilts her head as I slowly walk toward the center where she stands. " I'm Adalon.. Why- "

" Shh. Don't ask. We just have to get out of here. "

" Is that an Elder Scroll? What is going on? "

" Come on, I'll explain when we get to the Castle. "

She grabs my arm and started pulling toward the door. I shrugged and went with her. Walking up the stairs I noticed these statues. " I could've sworn that one just moved.. " As soon as I finished my sentence, two statues burst out with Gargoyls.

" Get 'em!"

Serana's hands filled with magic and blasted both of the Gargoyls. They were both dead in about a minute flat.

"Come on Adalon, we have to go. "

She started pulling on me again and I grunted, but I followed.

Serana P.O.V~

I pulled my new friend Adalon along with me through this dark place. His grunts and complaints are kind of irritating, but i have to get out of here with him and back to my Father. We sped through the doors and killed all of the Skeletons and Drauger. Well, mostly i did because his hand is wrapped in a cloth and I can definatley smell a lot of blood coming from it. Adalon catches my arm as we near the end of this place and I can practicly smell the fresh air from outside.

" Serana. Explain to me what's going on and i'll lead you to where ever you need to go. "

I rub my arm nervously. " Well, I need to get back to the Castle because that's where my family is.. and I have this Elder Scroll. " He stares at me blankly but shrugs.

" Uh. Why do you have it first off? Your a vampire... Why do you need it? "

He obviously has an attitude kind of personality. " It's mine.. "

" It's yours? "

" Yes. It's mine. Now let's go Adalon. It's going to be bright out there so we need to get moving. And through the shade preferably. "

" Alright then... Where is this Castle of yours? "

" Off the shore.. We have a boat to get across.. "

" A boat? Oh Talos I hate boats.. "

He shivers and looks down at me again.

" Now where is exactley this boat, Serana? I need directions. A boat isn't very descriptive. "

" I honestly don't remember.. But I know it's snowy there. "

" Well.. better get going cause that's a pretty big place if it's just " snowy " . Your not very good at directions are you? "

" Eh. I'm just normally not locked away for centuries. Politics are probably the same aren't they? "

" Alot more fighting, but yeah, your right. Let's get going, it's gonna be night soon. "

He pats my shoulder and hands me a water skin and some apples. He winces when his soaked cloth tears abit. " Adalon? Are you alright? What's wrong with your hand? " I reach for his hand and he moves away.

" It's nothing. Just a scratch. I'll be fine. "

He practicly runs off and I trot after him. His armour clinks as his swift movements fight against the heavy plates protecting his rough skin. I closely look at his helmet, wondering what his face looks like. I push the thought away in my mind and follow him into the blinding light of the evening.

Adalon P.O.V~

My hand burns. I keep changing the cloth, but when I do, green puss and yellow runs out of it and rust clings to the nasty hole in my right hand. I'm trying to hide it from Serana, but if it bleeds she'll definatley know. I try to wash it every time we stop for water, but it's to much pain to even try now. I struggle to hold my weapon as well which is the worst thing to ever happen to a adventurer. Serana saves my ass for every wolf or bandits we run into looking for her Castle. She's grown very attatched to me for just meeting me, I think i've made a good first-impression rather than that other guy back in the tomb place. I refuse to take my helmet off as well, if she knows what I look like, she might run off. I'm not the greatest looking thing out there. Since my right hand is injured, I can't use my knife to shave right. I ended up hurting my hand and my face. I gave up at that point.

Serana and I pick a big leafy tree and she set's up camp mostly 'cause of my hand. " Serana, is my hand dragging us down? " I finally admit it's useless. But not completely.

" Consider that you REFUSE to let me help you, just a little bit. I mean, I understand why you refuse though. "

I sigh and look down at my pathetic hand. Something reddish green runs from under the soiled cloth already. My body feels fatigue and dizziness rushes through my head. I groan and lean my head against the heavied bark tree. Black sits at the corner of my vision and moves in-and-out of my sight. Serana looks at me helplessly.

" You have a fever Adalon.. Please let me find a potion or something..? "

I force open my eyelids open and drag my gaze to hers. " I'll.. be okay.. " My head whirls and everything goes into a dark mass of unconciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

_Tale of Two Warriors._

_Chapter 2._

_**The second chapter! I'm excited to write this one. Thanks for reading! ~LadyDovahkiin**_

Serana P.O.V~

" Adalon?! Adalon?! " He slumps over and his eyes roll in the back of his head. " Adalon.? " I push at his shoulders and he doesn't move. I pull the bag off the roots next to him and rifle through it quickly, finding nothing but stupid magika potions. " Son of a bitch, Adalon! Why do you never have anything to actually help you! " My mind franticly searches for what to do. I grab his wrist and look at his hand. It oozes something a color I don't even want to know of. I look at his pale face and an idea crosses my mind. " Oh Adalon... your gonna hate me.. but this is how i'm going to save you.. like a real friend. "

Adalon P.O.V~

Black. Everything's... black. My head hurts.. No. My leg? No.. My neck.. Serana...

Serana P.O.V~

My teeth meet his smooth skin on his neck. Blood oozes between my tongue and lips and I gently suck just enough to infect him with my power. I let go and lay him gently back against the giant roots of the tree, moonlight shines down on his helmet through the big leafs above us. " Adalon.. you'll be okay.. but I hope you take this better than I think you will. " He always told me he didn't need supernatural powers to help him. He made it all this way mortal, he could do it for the rest of his life. I lay next to him and look over at his face. A Shiny Ebony helmet hides his face. I'm suddenly curious what's underneath. We've traveled for only a bit together.. and I just saved his life.. I think I deserve to see his face. My hand creeps up to his face and I gently tap it with my finger to see if he'll wake up. Nope. His mouth twitches a little. I twist so i'm on my knees and one hand supports my weight against the roots as i carefully pull the helmet off, it slowly slides off with not much ease, 'cause I have no idea how this stuff works. His pale skin shines under the moonlight, a unshaved beard scratches against my skin. I touch it gently and set the helmet down beside me. His strong face is gentle, yet serious as his eyes twitch around in their eyelid shells. His dark, long hair is pushed back out of his face, touching the top of his shoulders barely. " Adalon.. I didn't even know your hair was long. You should take this helmet off more often. " I then see it. Right below his left eye is a mark- a big one. Its deep and nasty looking. But yet it matches with his face like he was born with it. Running my finger down it gently, I kiss it gently and slip his helmet back on his head, hoping he won't find out I took it off. "Goodnight Adalon. "

Adalon P.O.V~

The landscape zooms in and out of my vision. " S- " A burst of coughing erupts from my throat. I lean forward and spit out something red. " Serana.. " I look at the red substance closely and see something threatening; My own blood. I look over to see Serana passed out next to me. I lift my hand and surprisingly, it's strong like it used to be before my hand. Wiping my mouth with my arm, I look down at the cloth over my injured hand. The normal ooze is dried against the cloth. I take out my water skin and pour it over my hand. The ooze runs off like sludge, and I quickly rip the cloth off, closing my eyes, waiting for the horrid pain that usually comes with taking the cloth off. My mouth drops completely open. Eyes widened, I stare at my hand. The hole is nice and wide as usual, but nothing is wrong with it. The sides of the hole are sealed up and pink with a circled scar around it. I raise my eyebrow in belief. " ...Huh. Serana? " I poke her shoulder gently, careful to not scare her so she doesn't hit me.

" Hmm Adalon? "

She sits up quickly and see's my hand.

" Adalon.. I hope your not mad. "

Then it hits me hard. I run my tongue over my teeth, my new teeth. Fangs protrude where my normal canines were. " Serana.. When did you- " Oh. When my neck hurt. Duh. I look at her with wide eyes. " Did you.. Am I really.. "

" Yes. You were dieing Adalon.. I had to do something. All that was in your bag was magicka potions anyways, how would they help? "

" I could heal myself. "

" You can't use magic while your out cold. "

" .."

" Exactley. "

I grunt and lean back, covering my face with my hands. " Alright. Well.. since my hand is fixed.. or healed whatever, I can finally shave. I'll be right back Serana. " A wave of excitment flows through me as I grab my dagger and head off toward the small stream.


	3. Chapter 3

_Tale of Two Warriors._

_Chapter 3_

_**Third chapter!:D Hope you enjoy. I'm also trying to make Adalon have alot more language than Serana, cause she doesn't cuss in the actual game really. **_

Adalon P.O.V~

Crouching down in the sand, I run my knife through the cool stream. I look around to see if Serana's watching. Confirming she's not, I slide my helmet off and set it beside me, I keep my back to the tree's though just in case I missed her. I touch my scar gently, feeling the smoothness of it. The scar rest just below my left eye, it's from a fight with a Vampire. But now I'm a vampire. The thing I dread the most. Grief fills me as I know without it, I wouldn't be crouched here in front of the stream, I'd be dead back there in front of Serana. Swallowing hard, I bring the knife up to my beard and go to work. Hair falls a few seconds after I begin sliding it across the gruffy hair. Instantly, I stick my tongue out to get more precision on my shave. Don't ask me why I do it, but I do. Everyone does, right?

Serana P.O.V~

I sneak around the tree's to peek at what Adalon's doing now. He's taking forever at the stream. Crouched behind a big bush, I see his helmet resting in the sand. His helmet's off! Curiosity fills me again and I move around the bush a bit. My eyes widen as he maneuvers a blade around his face, his tongue stuck out? Huh? My eyebrows raise instantly and I tilt my head to try and see better. I burst into laughter as I see his tongue is indeed, stuck out. Falling into the soft sand, tears run down my face as I try to stop laughing.

Adalon P.O.V~

Startled, I drop the knife and look around quickly. I see Serana laughing in the sand. Like extreme laughing, tears rolling down your face and no sound comes out laugh. I grab my helmet and put it on, hoping she didn't see the scar. " What's so funny?! " I walk over to her and try to pull her off the ground. She just laughs harder and curls in a ball. " Serana?! What the hell is so funny?! " Amusement fills me as I watch her roll, holding her stomach. A grumble starts and then i'm laughing. " What..?! "

" Your hilarious sometimes, Adalon. "

" How? " She sticks her tongue out and waves her arms and shakes head. I burst into laughter at her stupidity and realize what she's laughing at. " It helps okay. " I laugh harder and she lays there making gagging noises from laughing. I hear a scoffing noise and look up to see a group of Thalmor walking down the path with one of their Prisoner's, which who has probably done absolutely nothing.

" Your intruding on Thalmor buisness " Citizen. " "

Serana rolls over and look up at them.

" By being over here in the san? Were not even on the path. "

" This is important business, Thalmor only. Being in our presence messes it all up!"

I burst into more laughter and slap the ground. " Yeah, sorry. What are you gonna do to that Prisoner? Put it up his ass like all your others? " Serana falls back down laughing. One of the female Thalmor marches up to me and grabs me by the collar. Kind of.

" Excuse me, but I don't have those parts, Sir!"

Serana get's up and brushes herself off. She grabs the girl by the throat and pushes her against the tree, a wild look in her eyes.

" Don't ever touch him, i'll cook you as dinner for him if you touch him again. Now leave with your other Thalmor punks! "

She knocks her head against the tree and knocks her cold. She hurls her back into the path with the other who are now shaking, with a laughing Prisoner. The guy who tried to start shit with me picks her up, already breathing heavy as he runs off with his other "gang ". Serana sits down beside me and smiles big.

" Showed her didn't I ?"

" Damn, you did. I honestly didn't expect that.. but why did you do it anyways? "

Serana P.O.V~

My face get's hot and I look down at my boots. "Well. Your my friend, right? ... that's why. "

" Well thanks, but I think I could of killed her with my bare hands.. She couldn't even really get her hands around my collar. "

" Probably. I just felt like scaring her off. " I hear his stomach rumble. His hand goes to his stomach and I see a small glow start to come from under his eye slots in his helmet. _**( She can only see the glow, not the scar cause the helmet is really dark anyways inside, and the eye slits cover his scar if you wondered. He has like a cover over his eyes, but he can see. A screen type thing. ) **_It rumbles again. " Adalon, what kind of hunger are you feeling? " I notice the glow's gotten brighter. I know exactley what's happening. The change has begun inside finally.

" Uh.. I'm not really sure. It's a strange hunger.. "

" Adalon, you know what's happening don't you? "

" I'm just hungry, that's all. "

He turns pale all over as he tries to deny he's changing into a Vampire. One time before he knew me, a old Ancient Vampire decided to mess up his day as he was searching for something important. At least that's what he told me, anyways. He didn't tell me why he never took his helmet off after it, I just assumed it was the shame of a Vampire giving him that big scar below his left eye. I feel bad for him, but he should learn to live with it, since it's been so long..

Adalon P.O.V~

I'm very frightened. Fear courses through me as the Vampire makes itself known in me. A cough builds up in my throat and blood comes up with the nasty cough. " Serana, is this cough normal? " I look at her weakly.

" It depends how your body reacts. Everyone's is different. This must be yours. "

" It's kicking my ass. "

" You'll make it Adalon. Just hold out a little longer. "

" Serana, How long? "

" You'll see. But once you do.. you'll have to feed, you know that right?"

" No. No. Never will I. "

" Adalon. You have to or you'll die. "

" So. I'll die then. "

" I won't let you.. "

" Why Serana? You barely know me, why? "

" It's.. complicated. "

She get's up abruptly and walks off toward our make-shift camp, I watch her walk away, trying to ignore this hunger feeling. Sighing, I get up and follow her. Once I cross the path and get over there, our things are already packed and ready to go.

" All you need to do is fill up the waterskin. Then were good to go. I'll find you someone to feed on as well. "

" I told you I wasn't going to do it. " She raises her eyebrows and smiles.

" That's what you think. "


	4. Chapter 4

_Tale of Two Warriors._

_Chapter 4. _

Serana P.O.V~

"Adalon, you sure this is safe? "

" I'm fine.. "

" Your shaking, come down! I don't need it that bad. " For now he's stuck in a tree. I can't really see him very well, but I know he's having problems. " Come on, lemme get him then. " He's after a big fat squirrel in the tree for dinner.

" No, I got it- Ahh!"

Thud. Then some grunting noises. I walk over to him and help him up. "I told you I should've gotten it. "

" Nah, since the change i've took falls a lot easier. But, I guess that's better than knocking myself cold again. "

" Yeah, I would say so. " He grins and looks up at the fat squirrel. It snickers at him and runs out on a limb above him. Adalon narrows his eyes.

" I'm gonna kill that damn Squirrel before the night's over.."

" What? Is he pissing you off?"

" Very. "

I chuckle and punch him in the arm. He took his armour off except the flippin' helmet of course. I turn toward him and touch his helmet. " Take off your helmet. "

Adalon P.O.V~

My gut get's a sick feeling as she tells me to take off my helmet. " No. "

" Why not? "

" It's complicated. " I swallow hard and mess with the bottom of the helmet.

" Come on, please Adalon. I'm not going to think of you differently. "

I look at her and let out a sigh slowly. My scar crosses my mind. " Are you sure..? My face won't be pretty, I can tell you that one. "

" Well, let's see this 'horrifieing' face. "

I close my eyes and pull on the helmet. Pulling it off, I attempt to look away, trying to hide the scar. " Look, it's horrid. Am I right? " Grief swells up within me and my chest starts hurting. She touches her hand to my face and searches it.

" Your gorgous, Adalon. "

She leans in and kisses my scar, her eyes glowing brightly. I freeze and just stare at her in disbelief.

" What? Never been kissed by a Vampire? "

She smiles and hands me the big fat squirrel, it snickers at me as she hands me it. " SON OF A BITCH. " She burst into a fit of laughter and takes him back and set's it on her shoulder.

" We gotta keep him, he came right to me while you were taking off your helmet! "

" Ugh. Stupid nature. " I feel amused and start to chuckle. I then look at Serana and examine her face. " Ever been kissed by a human? "

" No, I haven't. But your not all human. "

" My soul might be a dragon, but im human in the mind. " She smiles and tilts her head.

" Your a riot Adalon. I like it. "

" Yourwelcome Serana. " I reach out and touch her hair. She smiles shyly. " Now let's get you home, you look homesick. I see a boat through the trees, and it might be the boat you were talking about. "


	5. Chapter 5

_Tale of Two Warriors_

_Chapter 5_

_**Btw, Adalon does hate vampires and him getting turned into one, I just didn't have the mood to write about an angry character this whole time.. eh. And he doesn't know he's dragonborn yet till this chapter, spoiler alert. xD I love putting my character's through hell as well. This will also be the chapter where Serana and Adalon finally break the Romantic Tension.**_

Serana P.O.V~ Dreaming;

His hand reaches for my hair, I smiled shyly and hoped he would go farther than just touching my hair. He does so. It runs down my cheek and to my shoulder, Adalon pulls me in for a kiss. I close my eyes, wanting this more than ever.

_Then he's shaking my shoulders. _

Serana P.O.V~ Awake;

"Wake up, Serana! There's a dragon circling us like were some kind of prey.. "

"Huh..?" I rub my eyes and see it's daylight and groan. " Go back to- Wait. A dragon?! "

" Yes, that's what I just said. A dragon. And it's circling like were lunch, so we gotta kill it cause i'm not a great lunch. "

She looks up at him and her dream washes over her mind again. She stares at those glowing eyes.

" What? Contemplating my taste, vampire? "

" Um, no. Nevermind. Let's just kill this thing and get on to the Castle. " She swallows as his response is kind of harsh, but she understands. She knows he hates her atleast a little bit for turning him into a '_Monster'_. He's now finally showing it since their close to their destination where he'll probably leave her. Then she realizes he's all she's got. Even without a romantic tension, he's still her hero, her savior, her best friend. " Adalon, when we get to the Castle, Are you gonna just leave me there..? " A worried look crosses her features. He just looks at her like she's retarded.

" Well no, I was going to take you with me actually. If your on my side and not the Vampires, that could seriously help me getting into the Dawnguard. "

Her heart sunk as he mentioned Vampire Hunter's instead of her being his friend. She looked down at the magic that appeared in her hands. _" He hates me.. " _it echo's in her head loudly. " Alright let's kill this thing.. " She stood abruptly and looked up at the circling beast. An idea crossed her mind. Let's see if he cares or not.

Adalon P.O.V~ Awake;

He pulls his sword out of it's sheath at his side quickly and waves it at the dragon above. " Hey ass breath! Over here!" Serana takes off into the dense woods with her magic barreling at the dragon, attracting it's attention to her instead of me. "Serana! It's after you, let me get it down!" I ran after her, which was a big mistake. The dragon lost interest in fighting through the brush of the tree's and dove after me, I jumped out of the way in time to dogde a huge claw swinging at my face. Scrambling up, I tried to find Serana again. I will not lose her to this big brute. " Serana! " Pushing branches and whatever other shit was in the way, he tried to find his vampie companion. The dragon roared with fire at the end of the forest and I heard her screams. They were so loud.. and terrified.. I felt something click inside me. A rage. A roar built up in my chest, furious, I plowed through the woods toward her screams.

" Ahhh! Help Adalon, please!"

Her cries were of agony, I can see a dragon wing moving over toward her. It was on the ground with her in his jaws. I pushed through the dense woods like a tank. " Serana!" I emerged from the tree line and my throat burned all of a sudden. I opened my mouth to yell, but as I did, Flames exploded from my mouth, straight at the dragons back. The flames licked up it's back and it roared in fury. It dropped Serana and turned around to me.

"Dovahkiin! Vir yin hi vogahvon zey! " _**(Dragonborn! How dare you defy me! ) **_

"Gaav hond nol ek! " _**(Get away from her!) **_Words i had no clue i knew slipped past my lips easily being another language. Serana dragged herself into the treeline away from the dragon. The dragon hissed at me and smoke evaporated from his nostrals. I rolled instantly. Fire breathed past me about a hair away, smoke came from mine as well and the fire erupted from my mouth again, singeing the dragons exposed tongue. My hand flies to my mouth to see if it's burnt at all, nothing was hurt. It wasn't even hot. I then felt something else coming to mind. "_ Fus, Ro Dah! " _The dragon roared as it's head was snapped back by the force of the power. I reached for my sword I dropped when I rolled and plunge it into his eye socket, knowing it's about the most weakest thing he can get through that isn't scaled to perfect armour. It yelps and takes off, throwing dust everywhere. I shield my eyes and then watch the dragon fly off in the distance- with my sword. " Damnit.. " I mutter under my breathe and I look in the treeline to see if i can find Serana. " Serana? " I call softly to see if i can hear her, and i'm kind of scared what can come out of my mouth. Scouting along the treeline, I hear a groaning coming from behind a big oak tree. I rush behind it to see my bloody companion, very, very injured. Even for a vampire. My own voice catches in my throat and I bite my lip to not panic. I'm not very much of a magic guy, I can barely heal myself without potions or food. Pulling my helmet off, not caring about the scar for once, I touched her bloody face, she smiles weakly at me.

"I wanted.. "

" Yes..?"

" I wanted.. to see if you cared.. "

My heart almost stops. She thought I didn't care about her. My mouth hangs open at what she said.

" I'm sorry.. I probably just killed myself.. didn't I ? "

She was so calm it hurt. I started wiping her face off. Licking my hand, everything. I tried to see where each and every wound was, even with the vampire senses telling me she's almost dead. " You will not die on me, Serana. "

" What if i can't do anything about it? "

Anger filled him. He finished wiping off her face and leaned his forhead against her's roughly. " You . Will . Not . Die . " Her eyes watched his quietly. His slid down to her perfectly sclupted lips. The glow flickered in his eyes and turned their natural green as he closes his eyes and he tilts his head to the perfect angle. So close. So close.

Serana P.O.V~ Awake;

Their lips barely had brushed, when a wet crunching sound was loud in her ears. Already dizzy and smelling her own blood, she smelled Adalon's suddenly. And a lot of it. Her eyes flung open and an arrow was completely through his trachea, he was making sick gurgling sounds and his eyes turned back to a sick low orange glow as his hands held his throat. He was panicking. " Adalon! Calm down, let me help you! Stop struggling! Your half vampire, you'll be alive for a bit longer than usual.. let me help! " He fell over and his hands touched around his pierced neck. Oh god it was bad... the arrow had taken flesh with it where it was sticking out... she pulled herself up with a groan, her body protested from it's wounds, but she was a vampire and she could do this for her Adalon. The Castle was in view from where they were, on a beach-like area next to a woods. Grabbing onto the collar of his armour, carefull not to disturb the arrow, she dragged him toward the boat. More things started whizzing by her. One hit right into the dock's post she was next to. She looked at the funny looking arrow, then noticed it matched the one in Adalon's throat. Her stomach sunk as she realized it was a crossbow bolt. The Dawnguard were here... and they shot Adalon. She was next. She set him in the boat with some trouble, especially since it kept trying to float away. Pushing aside the thought of breaking and hurling the boat for it giving her trouble, she kicked it hard with her foot. It flew across the water, bouncing sometimes like a skipping rock. The boat skidded to a stop at the edge of the Castle sand. She sighed in relief and side-stepped a bolt that would of split her skull. Magic surged through her fingertips and she faced the Dawnguard members that lined up at the treeline. 5 of them. All had crossbows and giant two-handed warhammers. Those hammers would kill her instantly.. their enchanted to do so.. She took a deep breath and hurled magic at them, all that she could. Ready for the biggest fight of her life.

Adalon P.O.V~ Dreams;

Serana's lips were soft, yet cold. I kind of liked the cold more than I should. Her arms are wrapped around my neck, my helmet was dangling on the back of my head, probably my hair keeping it on my head, she had pushed it back so she could kiss me. I decided to take it off, I shook my head and it fell to the ground with a thump. She giggled deviously and played with the straps keeping the heavy armour I wore together. I smiled down at her, my hated fangs were even in this dream. She flashed hers back and ran her long, manicured nail down my neck. I shuddered and my eyes started glowing brightly with hunger. Serana liked that shudder. She leaned into the crook of his neck and started with hot kisses, as well with some teeth in there. I tilted my head, letting her do such. It felt oh so amazing. My hands snuck around her back and found the latch to her armour, releasing it, the back and front glass plate fell to the ground loudly, exposing a dark robe underneath that didn't hide much. He grinned down at the sight as he's never seen her without armour. She then kissed his neck once more, finally sinking in her teeth. Pain radiated from his neck, but yet, at the same time, It felt like the best thing that's ever happened to him in the world.

Adalon P.O.V~Awake;

I screamed as I woke, the vampire dream haunting me when she bit me, and the pleasure that had came with it. But, with an bolt through your throat, it's hard to scream. More gurgling noises, he calmed himself and looked around. Vampires of all sort were staring at him with wide eyes. They all whispered to each other, alarmed. I tried to talk again. " What? " It came out like "Whatgh. "

" How did you survive that.. only being half vampire.? "

One with pointy ears spoke quietly to me. I rolled my eyes. Like i could freakin talk. I shook my head and pointed to my throat and shrugged. There. Understand that? He did.

" Wow.. I think we can heal you, but we can't at the moment. All of our healers are battling the wounds of the Dawnguard for the soldiers who were sent to help Serana by the dock. "

His heart sunk again. He wanted to join the Dawnguard, badly. He then realized they were the ones who shot him. He felt grief rise up in his chest and he stared blankly at the cieling. He thought about how much he tried to help Serana by the tree, he didn't know what to do. He leaned his head back down against the soft bed he was on in some kind of cellar that looked like the ones in the College of Winterhold. He groaned as he knew Serana was fighting off probably a whole Dawnguard for him- while injured. He watched the Vampires leave the space as a voice called for them that the healers were back and everything was alright, that we had won the fight. I made gurgling noises at the pointy-eared one I tried to talk to earlier. He turned around and tilted his head at me. I attempted one more time. " S-sehg.."

" Ser? "

" Seghraghna!"

" Serana? "

I bounced around in the bed in agreement. He nodded, a little confused by my actions but left the room, hopefully getting Serana.


	6. Chapter 6

_Tale of Two Warriors_

_Chapter 6_

_**Hey.. I'm having extreme writer's block so this will probably suck. Thanks for reading anyways though. This chapter will have most of the fight that occured while Adalon was being taken inside and watched by the vampires, when they sent out the soldiers and healers etc. And I apologise severly for forgetting the dragon soul absorbing in the last chapter as well. I will remember this in future chapters, forgive me. **_

The Fight; Serana P.O.V~

" Give it up, bloodsucker!"

I hiss as the Dawnguard lining the bushes near the treeline. " Never! I'll go down fighting for him!" Their leader (i'm guessing) turned and whispered something to a humongous Orc. He grabbed his abdomen and burst into laughter, he then takes some steps forward and points his giant claymore at me.

" So, your screwing the Dragonborn now? "

"Dragonborn? He's Dragonborn? " Confused, I tilt my head at the big Orc.

" You didn't know? You didn't see the fire come out of his mouth, and the big ass blast? "

" No.. I was to busy being eaten by a dragon, or attempted to be. But why are you attacking him if he's Dragonborn? Isn't he supposed to save the world.. and your trying to kill him? That doesn't sound like the smartest of people. "

" First, he's a vampire. That's all we need to know. Dragonborn or not, Vampires must be eliminated. "

" That's stupid. He's saving your lifes.. and your trying to kill him? " I cross my arms and narrow my eyes at them. The Orc pauses.

" Shutup parasite, stop trying to talk us out of killing your pathetic ass. "

" I'm not actually trying to talk my way out of a fight, I could care less. I'll kill all of you over Adalon. " I probably shouldn't of mentioned his name if they actually do kill me. Oh well. That won't be happening. The Orc snorted.

" Can we see this Dragonborn then? "

I burst into laughter. " Hell no, parasites. You'll just kill him. "

" No, we just need to talk to him. "

So a change in heart. Pft. " No. You'll have to get past me first. Like I said, your just gonna try and kill him. " the magic in my hands beg for me to use it again. Earlier they just put their shields up and laughed at the magic. I narrowed my eyes even more. " If your going to come in here, it's one of you. And it's not big and ugly here. " The Orc raised his weapon again and frowned.

" Which one of us then. "

" I want him. " I pointed to the weakest, smallest member. I can smell his injuries from here from the magic. He doesn't have a magic warding shield. I smile at this. " Come. " _"this should be fun." _I think to myself. The poor sap is pushed forward by another big Orc. What's with all the Orc's? Guess cause their to damn big to be normal people. The little guy cowers forward and stands beside me. I grab his arm just to scare him. He whimpers. I throw him into second boat and start rowing across. Bolts then come flying past my head. _"Great, their sacraficing one of their own for Adalon's blood. " _I grunt and turn around, blasting magic toward their way, knocking the bolts from the air. The little sap practicaly hides behind me. Rowing with one hand, keeping a ward up with another, I get us across without injury. I then turn to the little guy. " Are you alright? "

" ..Huh?"

" Are you okay, they were just using you. "

" Oh.. yeah.. "

His eyes widened and he moved toward the front of the boat.

" Are you going to eat me!?"

" No, no. I'm not going to, I just pretty much saved your life. "

" But your a vampire, you only kill people.. "

" Nah, I like to help people. Just because i'm a vampire doesn't mean i'm just a cold-blooded killer ALL the time. "

" Your nicer than I thought.. Are you going to kill me when we get inside? "

" No, i'm not. I'm going to tell them your a friend, then your going to stand like your not scared, we sense fear. And your already injured, so i'll probably just give you to the healers. I mean, they didn't even come out half-way before cowering back inside cause they didn't want to fight. "

" Sounds like something I'd do. "

He looked at the boards on the boat and frowned. " Don't be so hard on yourself. " The boat hit shore and I stepped out and pushed it all the way up the sand. I held my hand out to him. He took it slowly and got out. As we walked toward the entrance, he moved behind me and stayed quiet. I could hear his heart thumping. " You gotta be more quiet than that, everything's fine. "

" Okay.. "

Shoving the heavy doors open, I heard a lot of noise coming from the health wing in the Castle. " Adalon... " I whispered his name and closed my eyes. I will be strong for him.

Adalon P.O.V~ Awake;

I watch the healers as they manuever around the little room with lots of herbs- and sharp things. One thing looked like pliars. The Vampire with ears walked back in and nodded to me.

" Serana will be here after you awaken from the healing. "

I nod and close my eyes, letting my head rest against the soft pillow filled with hay. They.. were going to get this bolt out probably. This won't feel good. One of the female vampires kneeled over him with a potion bottle that smelled actually pretty good for once. She gives me a friendly smile.

" Here, drink this and you won't feel a thing. "

I nod in approval, my throat isn't ready to speak yet. I sit up the best I can in this heavy armour and she tips the bottle till it's enough to spill into my mouth. She then dumps it completely down, wiping the milky stuff from my mouth that missed. I look around as she goes back to mixing something with the others, heating their tools to extreme temperatures to clean them. My vision then starts to distort, the potion doing it's job. I feel high, like i'm floating, then everything goes dark.

Adalon P.O.V~ Dream;

Serana undoes the last piece of leather straps holding together the steel seperating my normal clothes from armour. Her mouth stays near my neck, only teasing me with the first bite. My eyes follow her every movement. She touches her fingertip to my lips.

" Getting.. excited? "

" What do you expect? " I give a daring grin at her, letting the fangs prick her finger.

" Lot's of things.. "

She gives a little snicker, half laugh. The kisses run down my neck again, giving me the little thrill and shiver she loves. She then bites, harder.. and harder.. I let my head tilt back, a groan escapes my lips. My hands run down her side, feeling her curves, taking them in, remembering them. My gauntlets rub against her as well, the rivet's on them making her let out a moan from the scratching. I then pick her up by her waist and she releases my neck, little droplets of blood from her open mouth fall on me and run down the tunic that I don't want to be wearing.

" Adalon.. "

My body tingles as I hear my name and I kiss up her neck for the first time. Little moans come from her, I continue to nip around, testing area's on her neck. I find a touchy place below her ear and let my lips meet their destination. An instant loud moan erupts from her.

" Adalon... "

I push her robes from her shoulder as I lift her with the other arm, exposing the top of her breast.

" Leave the gauntlet's on..I like them.. "

" Understood. " A bed sits there in the middle of the room, looking oh so innocent. I kiss her roughly, pulling the rest of the robes off, exposing her pale, smooth body. She takes the tunic i'm wearing off as well, barely breaking the kiss. I practicly throw her on the bed and her hands creep down my abdomen to the waist of my pants. I kiss down her jaw line and down her neck again, a hunger building within me.

" Serana... " I let my fangs push a bit against the skin on her neck.

" ..Do it.. "

I let them sink in, a cold liquid runs into my mouth, tasting so.. so good..

Adalon P.O.V~ Awake;

Flailing, I awoke screaming. Again. My hand flies to my mouth and touches the fangs. A hungry feeling washes over me through the bone. I look around franticlty for any kind of blood potion or... someone. A girl in nothing but a tunic stands in the corner awkwardly watching him. He can smell her.. she's human. Feeling strong and powerfull, he slides his feet off the bed. He hears the familiar clank of armour as he slowly walks toward her, eyes trained on hers. A voice is in head roars loudly for her blood, like it's almost calling to him.

" Sir, i am your Cattle.. Feel free to feed on me. "

She shivers as I approach. My eyes never leave hers. I grab her shoulders in a swift movement and snap her neck, killing her instantly, loving the crunching noise as her head lolls around. I then rip into her neck, draining her of blood. A vampire passes by as I drop the dead Cattle to the ground, blood dripping down my chin. She screams and runs back from where she was coming from. I go over to the table and put my helmet on. I then march out of the room and down to the court area. Vampire scramble around, magic and weapons are drawn and they all stand back. Serana pushes from behind, trying to get to me, but the Vampires stand in her way. " Hold on Serana, I'll get you. " I hiss at them and let the fire pour from my mouth to the left of the room, setting half of them on fire. They scream and run for the nearest blood source or water. The right half of the room throws magic at him and others run at him with swords. He laughs to himself. " Cute swords. " Grabbing them, he throws every single one of them to the side and pushed through the draining magic. " Ah, quit wasting your time. " Knocking one of his feet with one punch to the throat, the others scatter up the stairs and where ever they can get away from me.

" Adalon! Stop! "

Her voice cuts through the screaming and hits him. I turn toward her and start running toward her. " Serana! "

Serana P.O.V~ Awake;

I stand my ground to defend myself as Adalon runs at me. I hope to god he isn't after me to, this guy can cause mass destruction- even vampire lords were running from him. " Adalon!"

" Serana! Come on!"

He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder, my elder scroll that was thrown across my back painfully bounces against me. I don't know how i've managed to hold on it it, but I have, Adalon doesn't really ask questions about it anymore. Anyways, he carries me up the stairs and kicks the big front doors open. " Whe-re a-re weee go-ing? " My voice bounces heavily and he just runs faster.

" Were going somewhere.. safe. "

" Why? Why did everyone attack you? "

" I'll explain when we get there.. "

I sigh and just bounce along on his shoulder, wondering what stupid thing he's done now.


	7. Chapter 7

_Tale of Two Warriors_

_Chapter 7_

_**Im finally back, yeah it's been forever. But i've finally gotten a review! I was so excited:x. Anyways, I should've specified this WAY earlier in the story, the switch of 1st, 2nd, 3rd person p.o.v stuff was supposed to the vampire lord/werewolf character inside Adalon and Serana. My bad guys ;-; I'll try to fix this in this chapter and so far on. Maybe ill get more views.. :D**_

Adalon P.O.V; Awake~

" Seriously, where are we going?"

Serana bounces on my shoulders, probably painfully. I feel bad thinking about it. I switch her around so i'm carrying her bridal style, maybe that might be more comfortable with my armour.

" How do you wear this, gah! It's all so clanky and annoying.. "

She tries to stretch and groans when I tighten my grip.

" Adalon, please. Can we stop now? You've been running for how long? "

" I'm fine Serana. Shush, i'll find us a place. Far, Far away from that place. Then i'll explain. " My expression turns blank and Serana rolls her eyes.

" Damnit Adalon, your going to kill yourself over me!"

I mumble to myself; " Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing to die for. "

" What did you say? "

" Nothing you'd be interested in. "

" Oh come on, just stop running already and tell me. "

" Fine. " I stop abruptly and make a threat like i'm going to drop her.

" Ahh! Stop it asshat! Put me down.. "

Her giggles are like joy to me. Serana's hand goes to her chest as she attempts to speak through laughter.

" Stop it. Put me.. down!"

" Haha, yeah. I'll put you down. " I threaten her again and act like I wasn't going to catch her this time.

" Ass! Quit! "

" Alright, you sweet talked me. " I set her down gently in the tall grass, i specificly chose tall grass so we could disapear if needed. She brushed herself off like usual, even though she might not even be dirty.

" I'm going to get you back one of these days, boy. "

" I'm sure it'll be soon. " I cast a cocky grin at her and she narrows her eyes.

" Quit it Adalon. "

" Quit what? "

" Your little cute shit. "

" I am not cute. " The hair raises on the back of my neck and my face reddens under my helmet. Hopefully she can't see. " I therefore, will never be cute. "

" Aww, is Adalon embarissed? "

" No.. "

" What if i told you, you were extremely hot without that helmet. ? "

Annnndd my face goes redder. " I'd say you'd be lieing. " She stalks forward, the scroll creaks abit as the leather straps move about. Her hand comes to my shoulder, runs down my chest. " Stop it.. That's a bad idea Serana. "

" And why is it? "

" 'Cause.. " I think if she took my helmet off i'd look like i just got lit on fire multiple times.

" Maybe i want it to be a bad move. "

" I don't think.." Her hands move down to my abdomen. " Serana.. " She then burst into laughter.

" You should see your expression! Even though you have a helmet on.. It's so noticable! Ahahah! "

My shoulders slump and i look around, totally embarrised. " Okay, not fair. You know it isn't. "

" So? Now. "

She goes over to a tree and sits on the big roots, she pats the root next to hers.

" Come sit. Tell me why EVERYONE attacked you when they saw your face. What did you do this time.? "

" Uh well. " I stroll over to the root and see a skeever underneath it. It hisses at me and bares it's nasty, yellow teeth. " Hold on. " I hiss back and it runs out from under the root.

Right inbetween Serana's legs.

" EEE! "

She goes running up the tree and into the branches- no kidding. She perches on it like a bird.

" Kill it! Kill it! Adalon, _kill that fucking piece of shit! " _

I can't help it. I burst into laughter and fall in the grass.

" It's not funny! Stop laughing! "

" Oh yes it is.. it's hilarious! " My chest starts burning from laughter, so i try to stop laughing. She flips me off from the branch, I die all over again. " Come down.. It's.. alright.. " It's actually pretty hard to talk while your chest feels like it's on fire. Duhh.

" No, your just gonna take one good look at me and laugh. "

" No, i'm not. I promise. " I probably won't be able to keep this one.

" Okay... "

She practicly falls out of the tree. I roll over in the grass and cover my mouth to stop myself. I might be able to keep this promise..

" Oww! Fucking ground. "

She swats at the grass and then starts crying- Like bawling. I instantly quit laughing and drag myself over to her. " Serana? Are you alright? "

" Does it look like i'm alright?! "

She then jumps on me, like a monkey. I let myself hit the ground roughly as her weight crashes into me, sending me skidding backwards from how strong she launched herself. She wraps her arms around my neck and buries her face into the crook of my neck, her eyes glowing brightly. Serana then looks up at me and tilts her head, her hair falling down her shoulders. I've noticed it's gotten a lot longer than the first time i met her in that tomb.

" Am I.. pretty to you.? "

I stare her in those beautiful glowing eyes. Just for a minute, we stay like this. She looks at me, very worried obviously. I find my hand has outstretched and rests on her cheek, one finger twirls with her hair. " Serana, your honestly, the most beautiful girl i've ever seen that's a vampire. "

" Would i be pretty if i wasn't a vampire? "

" Serana, you'd be beautiful either way. I've only traveled with you for about 2 months or so and i've fallen completely in love with you." I then realize what i have just told her. Shit.. Her eyes widen and then a small smile appears.

" Oh really? "

Her hand comes out and pulls my helmet off, she tosses it aside near the tree. Her other hand smoothes down my hair.

" What if i told you, you were the most handsome man i've ever met? "

" I'd call you a liar again. " I chuckle and she smiles bigger. Now both of her hands are on my face. I feel the hotness creep up my neck again. Oh gods, not here. Don't get red now.

" Well, I have you know, i'm not lieing this time. "

She then looks at me- really looks at me. Like into my soul look. Our eyes lock, serious, yet caring.

" Adalon. This isn't a dream for once.. am I right? "

I blink slowly. My world is slowing down before her. " ..I don't want it to be. " I lean up and finally... finally.. our lips brush together without interuption. Serana pulls back and looks at me.

" Then make it real, my Adalon. "

Serana P.O.V; Awake~

I sit on top of Adalon, just now having one of my hormonal break-downs a minute ago. His gaze follows mine, as mine follows my hand which reaches for the leather straps holding together his armour. After I unlatch the chest plate, I grab them and set them next to his helmet, not wanting to lose them over this. His glowing eyes, the same as mine, glow brightly, forgetting about the skeever and my perching. Adalon's eyes them rest on my lips, I give him a sly smile as a rush builds within me. His hands run down my sides and rest on my thighs, he leans up and kisses me passionatley. Theres a force behind it- A ache that finally has found something to soothe it. Slowly, our clothes and whatever armour were wearing becomes a pile near the tree. We roll in the grass, Adalon ending on up on top. His strong nordic build towers over me, making me feel small and adorable.

" Serana, are you okay with this. ? "

His voice snaps me out of my high. " Adalon.. keep going. " My voice is low, a moan behind it. He keeps on, his hands running up and down my sides as he continues on.

" Serana.. "

" I'm okay, im okay. " My thoughts return to him, I then realize he's not asking about me actually. He's saying my name.. MY name. I feel giddy suddenly and start to explore what i can get out of him. I then get an idea.

" Adalon.. bite me.. "

He nods and leans up, straddling me on his lap. He tilts my head, his eyes turn a icy blue color and his fangs extend, His tongue glides up my neck, hot and wet. A pricking feeling comes along with a huge wave of pleasure, I moan out and claw his back.

For the rest of the time as Adalon loves me, we finally explore the feelings we have held in for so long. I finally feel as if i'm loved by someone, someone that actually loves me back.

And it feels great.


	8. Chapter 8

_Tale of Two Warriors_

_Chapter 8_

_**Hai guys, im back with another chapter. I'm hoping to make this a long chapter because this site isn't loading for me so i've got plenty of time. Reviews would be appreciated. Hopy you enjoy!**_

Adalon P.O.V; Dreaming~

I slowly stir, feeling Serana laying across my chest, her head on my shoulder and her legs wrapped around one of mine. My mind wonders to last night, where i got to love her for the first time. The furs laying on top of us were fairly new- still smelling of the animal it once had been a coat for. I crinkle my nose, the smell was kind of awfull. I then realize these furs aren't mine. Serana slowly sits up, staring at me with innocent green eyes. All of a sudden, the furs change and shift into Molag Bal, He wraps his arms around Serana's mouth, cutting off her voice. I struggle, chains are around me, i'm stuck to the bed. " Serana! No! " I scream out for any kind of help, Molag Bal just grabs Serana, violating her at the same time, and exits in a flash of red light.

Adalon P.O.V; Awake~

I sit up screaming, Serana's screams from her night at Coldharbour echo and taunt me in my eardrums. My hands fly to my head, trying to get rid of this horrible nightmare. I feel hands grab my shoulders, gently but serious.

" Adalon! Wake up! It's just a dream! I'm here!"

Her pleas don't reach me, even though i hear them. Molag's laughter enters my mind.

" Hahahah! You'll never get a break from this horrible, retched nightmare Adalon. Welcome to the life of a vampire. "

I scream more. The grass beneath me tickles my legs. " ..Make.. it.. stop..! "

" Adalon! What's happening?! "

My shoulders are shaking back and fourth, nails dig into my back. My nightmare changes, Serana flashes before my eyes, Molag Bal coming down on her as she screams, his nails ripping at her beautiful skin. " No... please! Stop! " He then looks at me as if i was there, He smiles, a nasty white smile that holds so many curses.

" To bad Loverboy. "

I feel like i've been pierced in the gut with a sword. Blood runs down my throat, my own.

" Damnit, Adalon! "

I feel a piercing feeling in my neck, a sensful, pleasure. " Ahh.. " The voices slowly stop, my mind retreating to the bite of Serana.

Serana P.O.V; Awake~

His sweet blood enters my mouth, making me not want to stop. But i do. I pull back and grab his shoulders so he's looking at me. " Adalon, what the hell was that? " He sways alittle bit forward and a high look appears on his face.

" Bite me again.. "

He leans forward, biting into me. I supress a moan and try to get him unlatched. " Adalon.. you.. have to tell.. me what happened.. " He let's go and i slap him.

" Huh? Oh.. Serana.. "

Tears start falling as he grabs me and squeezes me, i almost can't breathe. " Adalon..I.. can't.."

" Breathe, Ik..But you can hold your breath for a second.. I just.. need this.. "

" What happened..? You like freaked out on me. " I give him a second to hug me.

" I saw it... I saw your day at Coldharbour.. "

My heart sinks, right to the floor. Coldharbour... the worst day of my life. " What'd you see? "

" I saw him.. do bad things to you.. then he just laughed at me and i heard your screaming and- "

He's hypervenilating. " Adalon, shh. " I pull him close to me, letting him bury his face into my shoulder. " I remember the day, all of it clearly. But once I was found by you, it all changed. I was so selfish about myself because of it. I thought i needed to be respected because of it. But then I met you, then i wanted to be respected, not by force, but choice. And you gave me that even though you probably hated me then. " I feel my own eyes watering. " You gave me something to try and live for, well you know what i mean. " He smiles, his fangs poking at my shoulder.

" Serana, I love you. And i mean it. "

I feel myself crying alot more. " I love you to, Adalon. And i definatley mean it. Now, how about some breakfast? " I smile to cheer him up. He looks at me for a second, then smiles, his mood returning.

" Hell to the yes. "

Adalon P.O.V; Awake~

I follow Serana as she leads through a dense forest where a old abandoned shack is, more than likely where bandits will be. I smile as i smell them from here, my vampiric senses kicking in.

" Theres 3 of them, you get two since your bigger than me. "

" Got it. " I stalk silently through the bushes, Serana splits off to the left, sneaking up behind the bandit thats guarding. He gives her a look as he watches her walk right up to him, her eyes never leaving his, She's obviously mind-controlling him. I slip past him and see one bandit eating at a table, another working the forge. No one else was in sight. I hear Serana make her kill, the Bandit's grunt being audible to only my ears. I then casually stand up and sit at the table.

" How did you get in here?! "

The bandit got up in a fury, spitting out his soup. He pulls a dagger, a fearfull look on his face.

" Your.. a vampire. "

" Yes, you'll be my Breakfast. " I grin as his eyes widen, he drops his dagger and tries to run. My hands close around his arms and stop him instantly, I then let my teeth sink into his neck, the crimson running freely into my mouth. The girl at the forge notices nothing. I release the bandit, letting him slump to the ground with a thud. The girl drops her blazing hot sword into water, she turns around and both of our eyes widen in surprise.

" Please don't hurt me.. "

" Your.. a little girl..? " I tilt my head as her height confused me. Her features read she was about 11 or 12.

" Yeah.. i'm 10... how old are you..? "

" I'm in my 20's.. How did you end up here? "

" Oh.. Your a vampire.. you have to be hundreds of years old.. "

" No, not all of them are, what's your name? " I'm trying to be as friendly as possible. Serana walks up next to me, a interested look.

" Whose the little girl? "

" I have no clue Serana. She just called me old to. " Serana giggles and proceeds forward to the little girl. She takes her hand and smiles.

" You are beautiful! How would you like to come with us and well find you a nice, warm home? "

" That'd be great Miss! Thanks! I live in Markarth with my mother... "

" Well, let's get going, shall we? "

Serana held her arm out like they were going to dance. The girl took it and skipped beside Serana.

" Adalon, we will be taking her to Markarth, alright? We have nowhere to go anyways.. "

" Alright fine.. but you know that's a long, long walk from here. "

" Where are we.? "

" Were a few away from your Castle. I ran far, but not to far."

" Oh shit, thats a long ass way. "

" Don't cuss around the child, Serana. " She threw me a glare and smiled.

Serana P.O.V; Awake~

After walking awhile with the new found child, who ive asked her name multiple times but has avoided it, i started thinking about what would happen if Adalon and I would have a child. Probably not. But, it seemed like a good idea to me. I so badly wanted to be a Mother before i was turned at Coldharbour.. i thought after that, I would never have a child of my own for the thought of it made my stomach sick. But after watching Adalon play with the little girl whose with us now, i felt something change. Something inside me wanted to marry Adalon, wanted him to be the Father of any children i have. But...

Atleast it isn't a bad thought ?


End file.
